


EASTERN FRONT

by ramblehook



Series: EASTERN FRONT [1]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, China, Crossover, Death, Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga, Drama, Europe, Fanfiction, Fiction, Freedom, Game: Call of Duty, Game: Call of Duty: Black Ops, Game: Call of Duty: Classic, Game: Call of Duty: World at War, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Historical, Historical References, Japan, Military, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Nazis, Read, Soviet Union, Swordplay, Swords, Tragedy, United Kingdom, United States, War, World War II, World Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblehook/pseuds/ramblehook
Summary: Reznov and his team are dropped east of the Soviet city of Kharkov as paratroopers, preparing on a sabotage mission to hinder the German hold in the city. The series follows the stories of Stalingrad veterans - Viktor Reznov & Dimitri Petrenko, Gunslinger - Genya Shinazugawa, and Demon Slayer - Tanjiro Kamado, in the Eastern Front of World War II.
Series: EASTERN FRONT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727926
Kudos: 1





	EASTERN FRONT

**Author's Note:**

> You might need to take reference to maps and historical facts/events to understand the full extent of this series. Please read the summaries of World War 2 battles discussed here in Wikipedia for a better understanding of the context.

**CHAPTER 1 - Silence**

* * *

"This is it, comrades." Lieutenant Reznov stood up from his seat.

A Tupolev TB-3 bomber flew above the Donets River. The lack of moonlight provided cover along the drop zone. The rest of his team was ready. Reznov looked at them and signalled to check their equipment.

"One, clear!" Reznov began.

"Two clear!" "Three clear!" "Four clear!"

The signal light turned green, indicating that they were ready to jump.

* * *

The Tupolev flew away as the paratroopers descended with their parachutes. They landed along the river banks, the enemy unaware of them patrolling in the west. Reznov was the first to land. He removed his parachute and loaded his Ppsh-41 with a 71-round drum magazine. The others followed their landing regrouping upon his position.

"First and Second squads are into the game by now." Reznov said. He observed lights on the western side of the Donets, "Dimitri, Genya, prepare the boat. We need to leave soon." They scurried. He turned around, "Tanjiro, help me out with the equipment."

"Yes, sir." Tanjiro replied.

Reznov lined up their inventory on the sand and considered the risk they are putting up ahead.

"We have more than enough to deal with here." Tanjiro mentioned.

"It depends on how long we can make it." Reznov replied.

"Don't you think we are underhanded to handle this objective, sir?" Tanjiro was uncertain.

"Your concerns won't help us, Private. We have orders to follow. Look on the good side, we can relish the anguish of our enemy. The fascists won't know what hit them." Reznov said.

Tanjiro did not share the same boat of enthusiasm.

"Demons are existent from the reports, I want you to be ready with your blade." Reznov told him. Tanjiro nodded.

Dimitri and Genya were done inflating the light raft, ready to embark into the water.

They gathered their own equipment.

"I don't understand the point why only the four of us were sent for the hardest job." Genya mentioned, "Don't you think we are underhanded."

"Your colleague enlightened me the same, Private. But whether you like it or not, we are going to do this." Reznov replied.

"I'm fine with the plan, but there's the highest chance that we might die."

"That's for us to worry. Thanks for volunteering." Dimitri quipped.

"Enough with the gibbering. I want everyone sharp once we are on the water. Dimitri, you are on the scout, Tanjiro keep an eye on demons." Reznov stated.

They pushed the inflatable boat into the water. They got aboard and rowed through the dark night.

* * *

Lt. Viktor Reznov a veteran of the Battle of Stalingrad, known for leading a hunt against German Lieutenant General Heinrich Amsel. Accompanied by Private Dimitri Petrenko, they managed to assassinate their prey and making an escape from German retaliation. Reuniting back with the Red Army, Reznov found a renegade man outside the city, who was taken prisoner by a group of riflemen. The young man named, Genya Shinazugawa, a Japanese survivor in the Battle of Khalkhin Gol had escaped from a Gulag somewhere east of Stalingrad. The fellow lashed around the people like a wild beast, intending to murder them. Reznov stepped into the matter and managed to overcome the frantic fellow to a surrender.

Since then, Genya Shinazugawa decided to follow Reznov, who had given him amnesty from the Soviet Union and Red Army from getting killed. Reznov, on the other hand, observed Genya's unique ability to absorb Demon flesh and use their powers against them.

Genya Shinazugawa's hate for demons led him to fight along with the Red Army when he realised that the Demon leader Muzan Kibutsuji had sided with the Nazi dictator, Adolf Hitler. He remembered a meeting at the Demon Slayer Headquarters. His leader Kagaya Ubuyashiki had ordered his Demon Slayers to avoid joining the war led by Imperial Japan against East Asia and USSR.

Sanemi, his older brother was often critical of his inability to learn any Breath Techniques and that led Genya to come across an Imperial Army training camp during 1937. His adeptness in handling guns at the age of sixteen invited him to join Japan's conquest into Asia. He eventually became a part of the Kwantung Army, facing campaigns at Manchuria and Mongolia. His final battle against the Soviets at Khalkhin Gol, led him to be captured by the Soviets.

In the end, it landed him with Reznov who was fighting against Japan's allies. Despite the turbulence in his life, Genya defected from the Japanese Army, after witnessing humanity crimes done by the Kwantung Army during his sojourn. And that led to a secret alliance between the Demon Slayer Corps and Reznov's faction.

Kagaya Ubuyashiki had contacted Viktor Reznov mentioning his appreciation for taking Genya into his squad and discussed the Demonic presence in the west Soviet Union. Reznov was one of the first people to know that the Demon leader, named Kibutsuji was working for Hitler. The Red Army began encountering the so-called 'spawns from hell' after Stalingrad, where the demons attacked the camps at night. Their affiliations were confirmed with Nazi Germany and methods were developed to counter their surprise attacks.

Tanjiro Kamado was an adept Demon Slayer, who was sent along with a squad of Demon Slayers from Japan to assist the Red Army's effort to defeat the demons. It was his second major operation after a series of guerilla hit-and-run missions during the Battle of Kursk, where demons terrorised the civilian areas making it easier for the Nazis to take over.

* * *

**01:00 Hours, 1st August, 1943**

**East of Kharkov, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union**

"I see boats ahead. Not much troops, a few patrols, and they are quite equipped." Petrenko observed through his binoculars.

"I don't like this." Genya muttered, remembering their previous missions.

"I agree. They are almost prepared that we might invade from the east." Petrenko said, "A couple of 88s, Anti-Air - mostly looks like Flakvierling 38s, MG42 on bunkers. No tanks as of yet."

Reznov rowed towards the south.

"Sir?" Genya asked.

"We can't risk landing close." Reznov replied. Dimitri agreed with him.

The inflatable boat moved away from the enemy activity flowing south along with the river. Tanjiro looked over the ebbing water left by their boat.

"Looks like we can dock here." Reznov said, pointing the banks. The wilderness of trees covered them from enemy sights.

"You are taking point, Dimitri. Genya and I'll carry the heavy stuff. When there's a DP-28 and a Panzerschreck I doubt things would be okay. Tanjiro, you are..." Reznov found the latter looking at the water.

"Incoming!" Tanjiro drew out his sword. The water splashed behind them revealing a demon that had followed them through the water. Tanjiro was taken aback from the surge of water that took him by surprise. The demon was ready to finish him off.

"No." Genya knew it would too late to drew his firearm.

Tanjiro's Nichirin blade was taken off his hold. The demon shrieked as the water dropped. Reznov stabbed the monster through its neck.

"Lieutenant!" Tanjiro was surprised. The demon dispersed into the air leaving them in silence.

"That was close." Dimitri observed.

"We need to get out of here. Someone might've heard the demon's shriek." Reznov said, returning the blade to Tanjiro.

It wasn't the best start but it seemed no one had figured them out. Petrenko took lead followed by Reznov. Genya was behind him and finally, Tanjiro was responsible for the rearguard. They made it out of the woods and found themselves upon a highway. Reznov checked the map and realised that they'll have to walk.

"Fifty kilometres." he said.

"Why were dropped so far away?" Genya asked.

"Enough of your ranting, Private. Any closer would've risked our position. Remember those guards at the river?" Reznov wrapped the map, "We have two days time. We cannot mess it up."

* * *

**03:00 Hours**

"...the fellow hasn't returned. Are there any sightings on your end?"

"Nothing here. We'll keep an eye out." the radio operator dropped the phone. He observed a vehicle come in.

A military truck made a stop at a checkpoint. There was a small barrack in the area. The road to Kharkov wasn't going to be easy. Daylight was in two hours. The troops made a quick check-up on the supplies inside the truck.

"All clear." he tapped behind, indicating the driver to make way. The engines struggled to start for a while. Meanwhile, the guard left the road back to his post. The truck revved at last, leaving the checkpoint.

Eyes peeped out from behind.

"All clear." Petrenko told the others. He lowered his voice so that the driver did not get hold of their presence.

"That wasn't hard." Tanjiro said.

They managed to get aboard the military truck.

"There shouldn't be a checkpoint till we reach the city, but don't let your guard down." Reznov said, "Speaking of which we will need to get off before we reach Kharkov. There's no way they wouldn't find us."

The idea of jumping off a moving vehicle did not seem very safe. But they needed to compromise pain for the gained time.

* * *

"What's going on?" Reznov asked.

The truck made a halt in the middle of nowhere.

Dimitri wasn't sure how to answer. There was a small group of Nazi troops patrolling the road. The driver began a small conversation. The stowaways realised who they were facing. The people outside conversed on a topic that a demon was missing from the outpost at the Donets River. The troops mentioned that a search was mandatory.

"Shit!" Dimitri said, making out the German.

"What did they say?" Genya asked.

"Get ready." Reznov replied.

The troops opened the back cover.

"Evening, svoloch!" Reznov greeted and replied with his Ppsh-41.

Three of them were killed in an instant. Dimitri had climbed atop the truck whilst the confusion. The enemy troops rushed in from the shock. The driver got down and engaged his weapon. Dimitri opened fire with his Tokarev side-arm, taking down two of them from above. Three of them remained and opened fire at the roof. Dimitri leaped to the other side off the road, crashing onto the grass below. Reznov poured fire from inside. The bullets pierced through the metal taking down the remaining enemies outside. Genya and he got out with caution. They found that the driver was trying to flee. Genya aimed his Tokarev.

BANG!

Awful action in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere. Tanjiro found Dimitri on the side, aching from the tall jump he took.

"I'll be fine." he said, "Got two of them."

"We need to hide the truck and these bodies. They will come looking for them." Reznov said. Genya brought in the driver and piled him along with the others.

They took the military truck off-road away from anyone's eyes who was willing to find it at first glance. The road trip was a bust. The bodies were needed to be buried. Genya's face turned pale as the others began a quick burial of the dead bodies. He watched them from the sidelines stiff as a board, as the others dropped the bodies into a mass grave.

"What's wrong? You alright?" Reznov asked.

"Bad memories, I guess." Genya replied.

"Well, do share it, seeing how you are not helping." Dimitri said, "That would soothe our ears whilst we bury these scum."

Genya hesitated but thought to let it out of his mind.

"Before I was captured in Khalkhin Gol, I was sent to Central China at the end of January 1938, to see combat for the first time. The new recruits got to know that the city we were heading to was out of control, and the General in-charge couldn't control the onslaught. Back then, I couldn't fathom the extent of this problem, until we saw it for ourselves." He regained his breath, "There was a dead kid on my feet, half-buried and was murdered. I had never believed that we would stoop, killing civilians to gain glory. And then I saw the worst of things before me and the new guys were pulled out of Nanjing. There was this local man who was being thrown about by some of our soldiers. I did not know what he had done, but the things they did to him won't go away from my mind anytime soon. There was a dugout hole about the length of two metres, done the job in haste. The soldiers showed no hesitation and threw the struggling local man inside. At that moment, I was yelled by the Sergeant for holding up the squad, but my eyes were stuck at those soldiers putting the soil back. A hand would often pop out often in the struggle until there was a large stone laid atop in the end."

Everyone was in silence.

"At that moment, I knew that I had made a really big mistake of my life." Genya concluded.

* * *

_**A tribute to the people who had lost their lives during World War 2, civilians and soldiers alike.** _

_**"From my rotting body, flowers shall grow and I am in them and that is eternity." - Edvard Munch** _

**Author's Note:**

> The series encourages no sentiment of politics and ideals that were prominent during WW2, and which may be discussed in the series. Despite the historical facts, the characters and recounts are completely fictitious and do not represent any person in real-life.


End file.
